Blocked Memories
by tinkerbellluver
Summary: It has been 2 long years since sarah has visited the labyrinth, Sarah has blocked out visiting it and has only one memory of the night.. a song that she cant get out of her mind. Why doesnt she know that a mysterious person watches over her and keeps her
1. Such A Sad Love

**A/N: i dont own the labyrinth or any of the origional characters i only own new characters so please r&r**

17 year old Sarah lay on her bed singing a tune that popped into her head one day after the blackout. _I cant remember what happened that day but this beautiful melody seems to dance through my mind when i try to think back to that day... i dont understand why though._

"Theres such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Opened and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense to you

Every thrill has gone

Wasnt too much fun at all

But I'll be here for you

As the world falls down

It's falling

It's falling down

Falling in love"

Sarah finished singing and thought back to the day that tune first popped into her head. What happened that day she couldnt remember but she could remember that she loved to think back and try to picture what happened that day. She always came up with little plays to act out and she always seemed to make them about the labyrinth but it didnt really mean anything. It was her favorite book. She could always look back into the book and find the answer to all of her problems. She looked over the book many times trying to find an author so she could tell this person how much the book had helped her throught life and how reading the delicately written words always brought a smile to her face, but she could never find an author. She didnt think much on it and went on with her life but still at times wondered who owned the hands that had written that amazing story.

**A/N: I know.. kinda a boring chappie but please R&R it will get better and please no flames! If anyone has ideas or comments please feel free to send them to me! Thanxz**


	2. Its A Crystal Nothing More

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the origional characters or the labyrinth i only own my new charactes.**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Damn" sarah curesed under her breath, "If only i could have just a little more sleep. I really dont wanna get out of bed." Opening the window she gasp in pure shock to see a snowy white owl sitting on her balcony, clucking its beak twice it took flight once again. "okay?" She wispered to herself getting up and walking to the bathroom for her morning shower sarah groaned one last time.

While Sarah was in the shower Jareth appeared on her bed, looking up at the ceiling he frowned. "Why must i not let her know its me? why does she refuse my love and my kingdom? I must have her heart. I want her to be my Queen" he said before fading away as the door opened.

Toby rushed in playing with his dog Merlin. "Get the ball merlin!" toby said throwing the red rubber chew toy that Merlin loved so much. Exausted Toby flopped down on the empty bed. "Ouch! Whats this?" he yelled lifting up to see what he had just flopped down on, picking up a small crystal ball he squealed with joy. "Sarah! Sarah! I have something to show you!" He finished excitedly.

"what toby?" sarah said walking into the room drying her wet hair with a light pink towel. " what is sooo important that i had to come out of the bathroom before my hair is even dry?" she said playful, yet irritably.

"look at THIS." he said raising up the beautiful crystal. "i havnt seen one of these in forever sarah!" he said getting ansy.

"Toby, i dont wanna see your toys im trying to get ready for school" she said before walking over and hugging the small boy twisting the crystal in his hands. "Sarah, its not a toy. Dont you remember? The king, the ball, the party?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Toby, what are you going on about?" Sarah said staring into her vanity mirror trying to get ready for school.

"The labyrinth, Sarah! dont your remember?" he said looking like he was almost to the point of tears.

"Of course i remember toby. Its my favorite book. How could i forget? But what does my book have to do with your toys?" she finished hastily looking at the clock beside her bed. It read 7:15. "What on earth are you doing awake? You need to go back to bed, I'm not going to be here to watch you i have to go to school." She said looking at the boy curiously.

"Merlin wanted to play and he was hyper. So i was playing with him and he chased me into your room to get his ball back and thats when i flopped down on your bed and found your crystal ball. Im not tired, Sissy, i dont want to go back to sleep. I wanna see Jareth and sing and play with the goblins again." He said getting teary eyed again.

"Tobes, that is a made up story and MY 'crystal ball'? Where do you think I would have gotten a glass ball? I dont play with them." She finished looking at her brother a little startled.

"Sis, just take this with you maybe you will remember because it IS real!" toby said starting to cry because his sister didnt remember the one thing that brought them closer together... the labyrinth.

"Ive got to go to school, little one." Sarah finished grabbing the crystal from her brother and kissing him on the forhead. the looking at the clock which read 7:27. "please try and get some sleep. You need your rest." she finished before walking at the door. Once she got to her car she threw the crystal into the passanger seat._ I wish i knew where he came up with such a crazy immagination. Jareth the goblin king.. real? I wish! I would wanna see this guy. The guy ive read so many stories about_. She thought to herself looking at the crystal once more still sitting in the passanger seat she thought she saw a face in the crystal. A man with long blonde hair and mis-matched eyes, but decided that it was just the way that the light cause the crystal that she thought that. Turning on the radio she heard a very familiar song

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew:

"Ok! I must be going crazy! This day is just too weird!" Changing the radio she realized that the same song was on every single station.

**A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to update thing thing but i get busy. Im sorry i will try to have a few more chapters up and going tomorrow or so! Please R&R i could use some constructive criticism. The chapters will get better! I promise!**


	3. You have no power over me!

"You have no power over me!" Sarah cried out.

"CUUUUTT!" called the director. "Good practice i think this will be our best play yet. Good work everyone. Dont forget practice on Monday." he finished dismissing the mornings class.

"Sarah! Wait up!" Called Julie, Sarah's best friend

"Oh, hey Jules" sarah replied casually.

"Sarah you looked great in practice i think this year we will finally get first prize" Julie said dramatically.

"Yeah, if only they didnt have that idiot Darren playing the Goblin King! He doesnt look at all convincing. Hes just a stupid jock basketball player.. How is that convincing?" Sarah said giggling. "Oh by the way.. were you listening to the radio before school?"

"Um yea Sar.. Dont I always? Why whats up?"

"Oh.. well i was listening befor school and there was a song playing. I could have sworn it I had heard it.. it was really familiar, but for some reason it was like hearing it for the first time all over again.. It was on the station you always listen to.. actually it was on every station an it kinda scared me. It was about a baby and magic?." Sarah finished givin her friend a sideways glance,

"Yeah i heard it.. although it wasnt on every station" Julie giggled, "but im sure you have heard it. Hes a new singer. Really popular, I think almost everyone has heard his music." Jules finished laughing

"Well thats just great. Again Im behind on music" Sarah giggled "But at least i have you to keep me updated on new things. So tell me what does he sing? What makes him so great?" Sarah asked giggling

"Well actually he kinda makes you loose yourself in old memories and feel happy. Here you just have to listen to it yourself." Julie said fishin around in her bag for the CD "take this and listen to it over the weekend. Im sure you will love it! I know i do.. He has an amazing voice. He's really cute too." Julie said handing the CD over to her best friend.

"Ok, that good huh? Well i might just have to take a look into our new group huh?" Sarah said lookin at the CD in her hand. "King Jareth huh.. well i guess everyone has theyre own theme.. but i know that name from somewhere.. Jareth.. hmm.." at the the bell sounded to get to their next class. "Ok thanks Jules ill listen to it and bring it to you Monday or you could come get it this weekend.. Whichever you prefer, but seeing as how were already late i better get to class." Sarah said giggling to her friend before shoving the CD into her bag and hurrying off to class not knowing that her life was about to take a drastic change.

"Ok, tell me what you think. See you.. tomorrow i guess seein as how this is our last class together?" Jules said giggling.


	4. Through Dangers Untold

_"Give me the child!" Sarah screamed at the man she knew all too well._

_"Sarah, Beware.I have been generous up until now, but i can be cruel." Jarath said maliciously._

_"Generous! What have you done that's generous?" Sarah screamed at him viciously._

_"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taked. I took him You cowered berfore me I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and i have done it all for you! I am exhaused from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" Jareth finished truthfully to her._

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castly beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours, and my--" sarah recited from memory to the goblin king. Panic and shear fear flooded his handsome features._

_"Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what Im offering you-- Your Dreams." the goblin king finished a little panick showing in his usually calm and smooth voice._

_"--and my kingdom is as great" Sarah she concentrated on remembering the next line.. to her this was all like the story book she read and not at all real._

_"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Jareth said trying to reason with the woman he held so dearly to his heart._

_"Kingdom is great... Damn! I can never remember that line." Sarah mumbled to yourself causing Jareth to be a little less panicky._

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave" He said still trying to reason with his love._

_"My kingdon is great. My kingdom is great--" Sarah went on furiously. Then it dawned on her almost as tho it were waiting to come out all along. "You have no power over me!" She finished triumphantly. Fear, anguish, regret, and deepest sorrow filled the eyes of the once powerful goblin king as the world melted away from Sarah._

Back in her room Sarah sat upright with a jolt. Cold sweat poured from her body as she panted panicky. She had that dream on bad nights and she couldnt figure out why. This man haunted her dreams. This not being new to Sarah she got up to get a drink to calm her nerves. She padded lightly out of the room and down the hall. She heard Toby sleeping silently in his room and smiled quietly to herself. At least someone in this house could sleep well. In the kitchen she got her a glass of water to steady her shot nerves and picked up her backpack so she could at least get something done now that she couldnt sleep. Might as well be the homework she forgot to do.

Up in her room she sat the glass of water on the stand beside her bed and opened her backpack, she poured its contents on her bed. The CD her friend gave her, her history book, math book, and a few pens.

"Okay, I promised Jules." She muttered to herself getting up and placing the CD in the player "Besides it cant be any worst than doing boring homework." She muttered giggling.

Back at the castle Jareth watched his love intently as she put the CD in. He was nervous about what she would think of the music he made for her alone. The song played smooth and graciously.. it was the most beautiful music Sarah had ever heard.

_Let the wind blow through your hair,_

_be nice to the big blue sea_

_Don't be afraid of the man in the moon _

_because it's only me_

_I shall always watch you until my love runs dry_

A tear silently rolled down Sarah's face and off her cheek. "Jareth..." She whispered herself. She finally knew who the man was that haunted her dreams.


	5. Dont Defy Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the labyrinth only my plot and characters are mine.**

"Jareth!" Sarah cried into the room around her. "We need to talk."

The man who haunted her dreams for the past years appeared in a burst of glitter. Sarah let another tear run down her cheek before brushing it away quickly. Everything was so overwhelming to her. She loved this man but at the same time how could she love the enemy? He was not to be trusted! _I hate him.. I hate him!_ She tried to convince her heart. The whole time she knew it was a lie.

"I thought i got rid of you ages ago. How dare you force your way back into my life? What right do you _think_ you have!" Sarah cried angrily.

All the King of Goblins could do was smirk at the woman he held so dear to his heart. She was beautiful. The spunky attitude she had did nothing to phase him. It only made him love her more. No one ever stood up to him and Sarah didnt seem to let his high status bother her as she spoke her mind and that is exactly what he loved the most about her.

"Oh come now Sarah, You didnt honestly think that this would be that easily done did you?" He smirked at her. He loved being close to her again. When he saw the tear roll down her cheek as she listened to his music he knew that she loved him and he wasnt about to let that spark die.

"I want you OUT of my life!" She cried at him. She loved this man but she hated him. She hated his smirks and his lies and tricks.

"Oh come now Sarah. You think it will be that easily done? Just to ask me to leave and I will? I cant believe how soft you have become!" He laughed at her. He loved the anger that seemed to dance around in her eyes. She held a love for him he knew but he didnt know how strong that love was. "I have but one request of you my dear."

"What kind of request?" Sarah asked him wondering what she could possibly do that he couldnt do with his magic.

"I want you to attend the upcoming ball with me." He requested sweetly looking deeply into her eyes.

"WHAT! Im not of fae blood! I couldnt possibly..." Sarah started exasperatedly. How could she possibly agree on this? The first night he is back in her life and already he is asking her to attend a ball? What nerve!

"Please Sarah.. It would mean a lot to me. Plus the labyrinth has an attatchment to you now that you have done the impossible and beaten me." He said with a look of plea in his eyes. He so hopelessly wanted the woman of his dreams on his arm for this big event.

"Ok, well what if i decline?" Sarah asked wondering what horrible thing he could come up with to make her attend.

"Well then i leave your life." He said thinking quickly of something that would make her attend with him. "Im sure toby would love to go with me" He added smirking.

"You cant take toby! I beat you already!" Sarah said getting angrier by the minute.

"Dont defy me Sarah. You will not like the results." He finished looking at her. The way she became angry with him so easily made him smile. He loved being able to change her emotions so easily.

"Fine! What horrible outfit must i wear!" Sarah finished angrily. She hated that he could controll her by throwing toby into things.

"Only a gown my dear, I will have some of the goblins do your hair and makeup for the event. I know this is a really short notice but its next week." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Noo.." Sarah groaned. "Jareth I dont even know how to dance for something like this." She said dreading the upcoming event.

"Thats why i asked you tonight because this way i can get you lessons if you would like. You can come to the underground any time you like." He said becoming hopeful.

"Thanks!" Sarah said through clenched teeth. How transparent could he be? He honestly would think that she would want to go there knowing he is there? Honestly! "Now that you know I am going can you _please_ leave." Sarah finished teeth still clenched.

"Yes my dear but i have a gift for you. I promised you your dreams once and yet again i give you the chance for your dreams." He said placing a silver chain with a tiny crystal ball attatched to it. "All you have to do is let your heart want something and you will have it. It will also transport you places."He said smiling at the woman he loved so much.

"Thank you." Sarah said through clenched teeth. It really did mean a lot to her but she never would let him know that. She was not going to be giving in to the enemy. She hated him."Goodbye now Jareth!" She said towards him. He left in a burst of glitter and she climbed once again into bed. She had a lot on her mind. The room was swimming. She hated that she loved this man. She couldnt imagine going back the underground once again.. a place she promised herself that she would never again have to visit. She hated that he could use toby to get her to do almost anything. She clutched the beautiful necklace that he placed around her neck delecately. She looked around the room with tears in her eyes. She hated herself for loving the man who hurt her so much. She was such a weak person and she didnt want that. She stared at the glitter all over her floor through her tears and the last thing she remembered thinking was _gosh that glitter is going to be hard to clean. I wish it could just clean itself up!_ As she dosed off the sleep she never noticed the tiny crystal that she was clutching glow lightly and the glitter disappear. Little did she know that with every wish she made the crystal was slowly softening her heart to the ever powerful Jareth. It was all a scheme he had come up with to win her heart over.

**A/N: I know that this was a short chappie but please bare with me im trying to think of a way to go with this. If you have any ideas feel free to give them to me. Please R&R! I need to know what you guys think! Thanx!**


End file.
